This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-102233 filed Apr. 4, 2000, the contents of which are incorporated hereinto by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal device for a vehicle, such as a brake pedal device and an accelerator pedal device, and more particularly to improvements of a vehicle pedal device assembly wherein the positions of operating portions of two or more pedals in their non-operated state are adjustable in the longitudinal or running direction of the vehicle.
2. Discussion of Related Art
JP-Y1-51-22218 discloses a pedal device for an automotive vehicle, which includes (a) a stationary bracket fixed on the body of the vehicle and having a support shaft and an adjusting shaft, (b) a pivotal arm disposed pivotally about the support shaft, to provide an output in the form of a pivotal motion thereof about the support shaft, (c) an adjusting link connected pivotally to the adjusting shaft, and pivotable by an adjusting mechanism about the adjusting shaft so that the adjusting link is positioned to a predetermined angular position, (d) a manually operable pedal connected to the adjusting link pivotally relative to the adjusting link about a first connecting shaft parallel to the support shaft, the pedal having an operating portion at which the pedal is operated by an operator of the vehicle, for a pivotal motion thereof about the first connecting shaft, and (e) a drive link connecting the pedal and the pivotal arm such that the drive link is pivotable about a second connecting shaft and a third connecting shaft which are disposed parallel to the support shaft, at respective positions which cooperate with the positions of the adjusting shaft and the first connecting shaft to define a rectangle, the drive link cooperating with the adjusting link to position the pedal with a predetermined attitude, the drive link being operable to pivot the pivotal arm about the support shaft when the pedal is pivoted about the first connecting shaft upon operation of the pedal at its operating portion, (f) and wherein the adjusting mechanism is operable to effect a pivotal motion of the adjusting link about the adjusting shaft, for thereby causing an arcuate motion of the pedal in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle together with a pivotal motion of the drive link about the third connecting shaft, so that the position of the operating portion of the pedal in its non-operated state is moved in the longitudinal direction. A single shaft may serve as the support shaft and the adjusting shaft. The pedal device constructed as described above permits an adjustment of the position of the operating portion of the pedal depending upon the specific physical characteristics of the vehicle operator, thereby facilitating the manipulation of the pedal by the operator.
The known vehicle pedal device described above is adapted to adjust the position of the operating portion of a single pedal such as a brake pedal or an accelerator pedal in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. Where the vehicle has a plurality of pedals whose non-operated positions are adjustable as described above, two or more mutually independent mechanisms are required for the respective pedals, so that a pedal device assembly including the two or more pedals tends to be large-sized, requiring a relatively large space for installation on the vehicle and a relatively high cost of manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,525 discloses a vehicle pedal device assembly wherein two manually operable pedals are connected to respective two threaded shafts which are disposed to extend in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and which are pivotable in synchronization with each other through a flexible cable, to concurrently adjust the positions of their operating portions in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. While this pedal device assembly uses a single drive source, this pedal device assembly requires two sets of mechanisms for positional adjustment of the two pedals in the longitudinal direction, resulting in a relatively large size of the assembly. Further, it is practically difficult to thread the cable through the assembly upon installation of the assembly on the vehicle. Thus, the known vehicle pedal device assembly is not satisfactory. In addition, this pedal device assembly has a larger dimension in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle than the above-described pedal device disclosed in JP-Y1-51-22218, due to the two threaded shafts extending in the longitudinal direction. Accordingly, the pedal device assembly disclosed in the above-identified U.S. Patent is not desirable from the standpoint of the required installation space.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a pedal device assembly for an automotive vehicle, which assembly is simple and compact in construction, economical to manufacture and capable of concurrent adjustments of the positions of the operating portions of a plurality of pedals in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
The above object may be achieved according to any one of the following modes of the present invention, each of which depends from the other mode or modes, where appropriate, to indicate and clarify possible combinations of elements or technical features.
(1) A pedal device assembly for a vehicle, comprising:
a stationary bracket fixed to a body of the vehicle and having a support shaft and an adjusting shaft;
a pivotal arm disposed pivotally about the support shaft, to provide an output in the form of a pivotal motion thereof about the support shaft;
an adjusting mechanism;
an adjusting link connected pivotally to the adjusting shaft, and pivotable by the adjusting mechanism so that the adjusting link is positioned to a predetermined angular position;
a manually operable first pedal connected to the adjusting link pivotally relative to the adjusting link about a first connecting shaft parallel to the support shaft, the first pedal having an operating portion at which the first pedal is operated by an operator of the vehicle, for a pivotal motion thereof about the first connecting shaft;
a drive link connecting the first pedal and the pivotal arm such that the drive link is pivotable about a second connecting shaft and a third connecting shaft which are disposed parallel to the support shaft, at respective positions which cooperate with positions of the adjusting shaft and the first connecting shaft to define a rectangle, the drive link cooperating with the adjusting link to position the first pedal with a predetermined attitude, and being operable to pivot the pivotal arm about the support shaft when the first pedal is pivoted about the first connecting shaft upon operation of the first pedal at the operating portion;
the adjusting mechanism being operable to effect a pivotal motion of the adjusting link about the adjusting shaft, for thereby causing an arcuate motion of the first pedal in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle together with a pivotal motion of the drive link about the third connecting shaft, so that a position of the operating portion in a non-operated state of the first pedal is moved in the longitudinal direction;
a pedal holding member pivotally supporting a second pedal and disposed pivotally about a mounting shaft provided on the adjusting link in parallel with the support shaft, the second pedal having an operating portion; and
a connecting link connecting the pedal holding member and a stationary member fixed to the body of the vehicle, to position the pedal holding member with a predetermined attitude, the connecting link being pivotable about a fourth connecting shaft and a fifth connecting shaft which are disposed parallel to the support shaft, at respective positions which cooperate with the positions of the adjusting shaft and the mounting shaft to define a rectangle, the connecting link,
and wherein the connecting link is pivoted about the fifth connecting shaft upon the pivotal motion of the adjusting link by the adjusting mechanism, and cooperates with the adjusting link to cause an arcuate motion of the pedal holding member in the longitudinal direction, so that a position of the operating portion of the second pedal in a non-operated state of the second pedal is moved in the longitudinal direction.
In the pedal device assembly constructed according to the above mode (1) of this invention, the pedal holding member for pivotally holding the second pedal is connected to an adjusting link provided in a pedal device as disclosed in JP-Y1-51-22218, and the connecting link is provided to connect the pedal holding device to a stationary member fixed to the vehicle body, such that a pivotal motion of the adjusting link about the adjusting shaft by the adjusting mechanism causes the pedal holding member and the second pedal to be moved along a circular arc in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, in synchronization with the first pedal, so that the positions of the first and second pedals in their non-operated state are concurrently movable in the longitudinal direction so as to suit the particular physical characteristics of the vehicle operator.
In the present pedal device assembly, the adjustment of the non-operated positions of the first and second pedals can be made with a relatively simple and compact arrangement wherein the pedal holding member for the second pedal is associated with the adjusting link, and the pedal holding member and the stationary member are connected to each other through the connecting link. Accordingly, the required installation space and the cost of manufacture of the present pedal device assembly can be significantly reduced. Further, the present assembly permits concurrent and substantially identical movements of the first and second pedals, without connecting these two pedals through a cable.
In the present pedal device assembly, the first and second pedals may be selected from among various pedals used on a vehicle such as an automotive vehicle. For instance, the first and second pedal may be selected from among: a brake pedal for an ordinary braking system; a parking brake pedal for a parking brake system; an accelerator pedal for controlling a throttle valve or an actuator for the throttle valve; and a clutch pedal.
The pivotal arm may be connected to a suitable operating member such as: a rod of a brake booster; an accelerator cable; and a parking brake cable. The rod of the brake booster is pushed upon operation of the first or second pedal. On the other hand, the accelerator cable or parking brake cable is pulled upon operation of the pedal. Thus, an operating force or amount of the first or second pedal is mechanically transmitted to the operating member. However, the operating force or amount may be converted by a suitable detector into an electrical signal which is used to control a braking force or pressure to be generated by a braking system, or to control the throttle valve or throttle actuator indicated above. For instance, the detector may be a sensor for detecting an angle of rotation or torque of the pivotal arm.
The pedal device assembly may include a third pedal. In this case, the first, second and third pedals may be disposed such that the second pedal is disposed on one of the opposite sides of the first pedal, while the third pedal is disposed on the other side of the first pedal, in the same manner as the second pedal. Alternatively, the first pedal is disposed on one of the opposite sides of the second pedal, while a pedal device including the pivotal arm, adjusting link, drive link, third pedal and adjusting mechanism is disposed on the other side of the second pedal, in the same manner as the first pedal. In the latter case, a single shaft may serve as the support shaft and the adjusting shaft, for the three pedal devices, and a single shaft may serve as the first connecting shaft and the mounting shaft, for the three pedal devices, while a single adjusting mechanism may be used for the three pedal devices.
The adjusting mechanism for pivoting the adjusting link may be manually operated to pivot the adjusting link. Alternatively, the adjusting mechanism may include a power-operated drive source such as an electric motor, which is turned on with a suitable switch to automatically pivot the pivotal arm. The adjusting mechanism is supported by a stationary member fixed to the vehicle body, such as the stationary bracket, and is connected to the adjusting rink to pivot the adjusting link.
The expressions xe2x80x9cpivotable about . . . shaftxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cpivoted about . . . shaftxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cpivotally about . . . shaftxe2x80x9d, and similar expressions used in the present application should be interpreted to mean a pivotal motion about an axis of the appropriate shaft, and does not necessarily mean a pivotal motion relative to the shaft per se.
(2) A pedal device assembly according to the above mode (1), wherein the first pedal is a brake pedal for operating an ordinary braking system of the vehicle, and the second pedal is an accelerator pedal for controlling a throttle valve of an engine of the vehicle.
In the pedal device assembly according to the above mode (2), the adjusting link pivotally supporting the brake pedal which receives a comparatively large operating force cooperates with the stationary bracket provide a comparatively high mechanical strength (a comparatively high degree of rigidity). On the other hand, the operating force acting on the accelerator pedal is comparatively small, so that the pedal holding member for pivotally holding the accelerator pedal may be disposed on the adjusting link, with a sufficiently high mechanical strength.
Of course, the first and second pedals may be any combination of pedals other than a combination of the brake pedal and the accelerator pedal.
(3) A pedal device assembly according to the above mode (1) or (2), wherein the support shaft also serves as the adjusting shaft, and the first connecting shaft also serves as the mounting shaft.
In the pedal device assembly according to the above mode (3) of the invention, the support shaft for pivotally supporting the pivotal arm also functions as the adjusting shaft for pivotally supporting the adjusting link, while the first connecting shaft for pivotally supporting the first pedal also functions as the mounting shaft to which the pedal holding member for the second pedal is pivotally connected. Accordingly, the present pedal device assembly can be made simpler and compact in construction than a pedal device assembly in which two separate shafts serve as the support shaft and the adjusting shafts, respectively, while two separate shafts serve as the first connecting shaft and the mounting shaft, respectively.
(4) A pedal device assembly according to the above mode (3), wherein the fourth and fifth connecting shafts are disposed substantially coaxially with the second and third connecting shafts, respectively; when the first pedal is in the non-operated state.
In the pedal device assembly according to the above mode (4) wherein the fourth and fifth connecting shafts to which the connecting link is pivotally connected are substantially coaxial with the second and third connecting shafts, respectively, while the first pedal is in the non-operated state, the pedal holding member for holding the second pedal is movable in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, together with the first pedal, such that the vertical position and attitude of the second pedal are changed with a change in the position of the second pedal in its non-operated state in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, in substantially the same manner as those of the first pedal. If the first and second pedals moved in the longitudinal direction had different attitudes or the positional relationship between these two pedals were changed during the movement in the longitudinal direction, the vehicle operator would feel uncomfortable with the performance of the pedal device assembly upon operation of the adjusting mechanism.
In the pedal device assembly according to the above modes (3) and (4), the support shaft also serves as the adjusting shaft while the first connecting shaft also serves as the mounting shaft. However, the adjusting shaft and the mounting shaft may be provided as shafts other than the support shaft and the first connecting shafts, respectively, and the axes of those adjusting and mounting shafts may be located at respective positions spaced apart from those of the support shaft and first connecting shaft. Although the assembly according to the above mode (4) has the support shaft also serving as the adjusting shaft, and the first connecting shaft also serving as the mounting shaft, the coaxial arrangement of the fourth and fifth connecting shafts with the respect to the second and third connecting shafts described above with respect to the above mode (4) may be employed even where the adjusting shaft and the support shafts are separate shafts.
While the fourth and fifth connecting shafts are substantially coaxial with the second and third connecting shafts while the first pedal is in the non-operated state, according to the above mode (4), this coaxial arrangement need not be employed in the pedal device assembly according to the above mode (3). Namely, the axes of the fourth and fifth connecting shafts may be radially offset from the axes of the second and third connecting shafts, even where the support shaft and the first connecting shaft also serve as the adjusting shaft and the mounting shaft, respectively.
(5) A pedal device assembly according to any one of the above modes (1)-(4) wherein the adjusting mechanism is operable to move the position of the operating portion of the first pedal in the non-operated state in the longitudinal direction such that the operating portion has a lowest vertical position when the operating portion is located at a fully retracted position nearest to a seat of the operator, and such that a vertical position of the operating portion is raised as the position of the operating portion is moved from the fully retracted position toward a fully advanced position in the longitudinal direction.
In the pedal device assembly according to the above mode (5) of this invention, the operating portion of the first pedal has the lowest vertical position when the operating portion of the first pedal in the non-operated state is at the fully retracted position nearest to the vehicle operator""s seat. Further, the vertical position of the operating portion is gradually raised as the non-operated position of the operating portion is moved from the fully retracted position toward the fully advanced position. This arrangement permits adequate adjustment of the vertical position or height of the operating position so as to suit the physical characteristic of the operator, depending upon the non-operated position of the operating portion in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. There is a general tendency that the operating portion of a pedal in its non-operated state is positioned comparatively near the operator""s seat where the operator has relatively short legs and feet, and comparatively distant from the operator""s seat where the operator has relatively long legs and feet. In view of this tendency, the vertical position of the operating portion of the first pedal is raised as the operating portion is moved from the fully retracted or rearmost position toward the fully advanced position, so that the first pedal can be relatively easily operated by any operator who is either tall or short.
Where the pedal device assembly according to the above mode (5) includes the feature according to the above mode (4), the vertical position of the operating portion of the second pedal is changed in the same manner as that of the operating portion of the first pedal, so that the second pedal can be further easily operated.
While the pedal device assembly according to the above mode (5) is adapted to raise the vertical position of the operating portion of the first pedal in its non-operated state, from the lowest position as the operating the operating portion is moved from the fully retracted position toward the fully advanced position, the operating portion may have the same vertical position or height at the fully retracted and advanced positions.
(6) A pedal device assembly according to any one of the above modes (1)-(5), wherein axes of the first and second connecting shafts are located below those of the adjusting shaft and the third connecting shaft, while the axes of the second and third connecting shafts are located rearwardly of those of the first connecting shaft and the adjusting shaft in the longitudinal direction,
and wherein the adjusting shaft and the first, second and third connecting shafts are radially positioned relative to each other, so as to satisfy L1xe2x89xa7L3, and L2  greater than L4, or satisfy L1 less than L3, and L2xe2x89xa7L4, wherein the L1, L2, L3 and L4 respectively represent a distance between the axes of the adjusting shaft and the first connecting shaft, a distance between the axes of the first and second connecting shafts, a distance between the axes of the second and third connecting shafts, and a distance between the axes of the third connecting shaft and the adjusting shaft.
In the pedal device assembly according to the above mode (6), the axes of the first and second connecting shafts are located below those of the adjusting shaft and the third connecting shaft, while the axes of the second and third connecting shafts are located rearwardly of those of the first connecting shaft and the adjusting shaft in the longitudinal direction, and the adjusting shaft and the first, second and third connecting shafts are radially positioned relative to each other, so as to satisfy L1xe2x89xa7L3, and L2 greater than L4, or satisfy L1 less than L3, and L2xe2x89xa7L4. In this arrangement, the attitude of the first pedal is changed such that the operating surface of the operating portion of the first pedal is gradually inclined upwards as the operating portion is moved toward the fully retracted position at which the operating surface faces most upwards. As the position of the operating portion is moved toward the fully advanced position, the operating surface is gradually inclined sidewards. Thus, the angle of the operating surface with respect to the vertical plane is adjusted as the non-operated position of the operating portion is moved in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, so as to meet the physical characteristics of the operator, so that the first pedal can be further easily operated. When the operating portion of the pedal in the non-operated state is located at the fully retracted position nearest to the operator""s seat, the foot of the operator tends to approach the operating surface in a relatively downward direction. In view of this tendency, the operating surface is oriented to face most upwards at the fully retracted position of the operating portion, and the operating surface is gradually inclined sidewards as the position of the operating portion is moved toward the fully advanced position. This arrangement permits relatively easy manipulation of the first pedal by any operator who is either tall or short.
Where the pedal device assembly according to the above mode (6) includes the feature according to the above mode (4), the attitude of the operating portion of the second pedal is changed in the same manner as that of the first pedal, so that the second pedal can be easily operated.
Although the pedal device assembly according to the above mode (6) is adapted to change the attitude of the first pedal such that the operating surface of the operating portion is gradually inclined upwards as the non-operated position of the operating portion is moved toward the fully retracted position, this arrangement is not essential. For instance, the operating portion of the first pedal may be translated along a circular arc in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, without changing its posture. Alternatively, the attitude of the first pedal may be changed such that the operating surface of the operating portion is gradually inclined upwards as the non-operated position of the operating portion is moved from the fully retracted position toward the fully advanced position.
By determining the distances L1xe2x80x94L4 so as to satisfy L1=L3, and L2=L4, the operating portion of the first pedal can be translated without changing its posture as the non-operated position of the operating portion is moved between the fully advanced and retracted positions in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. In this case, the operating portion of the first pedal has the lowest vertical position when the operating portion is located at the fully retracted position, where the adjusting mechanism is arranged such that the first connecting shaft is located right under the adjusting shaft when the operating portion is at the fully retracted position. The operating portion has the lowest vertical position at the fully retracted position, provided the first connecting shaft is located right under the adjusting shaft or on the front side of the adjusting shaft as viewed in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, when the operating portion is located at the fully retracted position. The position of the drive link may be located on the front side of the adjusting shaft and the first connecting shaft as viewed in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
Although the drive link is located rearwardly of the adjusting shaft and the first connecting shaft in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle in the assembly according to the above mode (6), the drive link may be located on the front side of the adjusting shaft and the first connecting shaft, in the pedal device assembly according to any one of the above modes (1)-(5). In this case, lengths of the four sides of the rectangle defined by the adjusting shaft and the first, second and third connecting shafts may be suitably determined. For instance, L21-L24 may be determined so as to, so as to satisfy L21xe2x89xa7L23, and L22 greater than L24, or satisfy L21 less than L23, and L22xe2x89xa7L24, wherein the L21, L22, L23 and L24 respectively represent a distance between the axes of the second and third connecting shafts (the length of the front side of the rectangle), a distance between the axes of the first and second connecting shafts (the length of the lower side of the rectangle), a distance between the axes of the first connecting shaft and the adjusting shaft (the length of the rear side of the rectangle), and a distance between the axes of the third connecting shaft and the adjusting shaft (the length of the upper side of the rectangle). This arrangement provides the same advantages as the arrangement according to the above mode (6).
Although the axes of the first and second connecting shafts are located below those of the adjusting shaft and the third connecting shaft in the above mode (6) of the invention, the axes of the first and second connecting shafts may be located above those of the adjusting shaft and the third connecting shaft, so as to define a rectangle of a rectangular link mechanism provided by the pivotal arm, adjusting link, first pedal and drive link.